Thoruum
Thoruum is the oldest of the Three Dwarf Kingdoms. It is populated mainly by Dwarves and is the most powerful of the three major Dwarven kingdoms. History Founding Thoruum was founded by the eldest son of a great king from Moradin's realm during a colonising effort by that god of the Material Plane of Tolas. This occurred three hundred years before Shardfall and early efforts in Thoruum were limited to the city of Galbaraz which later became the capital as the kingdom spread out to the surrounding region. Shardfall For more information on this topic, see here. During Shardfall proper, Thoruum was still mainly limited to the city of Galbaraz with its other settlements serving as way-points to travellers for those traveling to and from the city. The Kingdom was invaded by the Empire of Quel'Doran though their advance was halted at Galbaraz after reinforcements were called, the Legions retreating to the current site of Anar'Putta. The Three Dwarf Kingdoms became isolated from one another, with contact with Stracaralome being lost entirely by Thoruum, the underground roads between them becoming derelict and filled with monsters. Pelor's Glory For more information on this topic, see here. Thoruum in Pelor's Glory made efforts to re-establish connections with the other Kingdoms as well as tightening its links to the newly formed states in the south of Etan. The founding of Gundabar took place during this era as well as the efforts to claim the mountain range in the south from the denizens that inhabited it. Seethe-Tenshacle Alliance Thoruum represented the Three Dwarf Kingdoms in the conflict between the states of Etan and the Seethe-Tenshackle alliance of early Pelor's Glory, providing arms and Dwarf warriors to combat the goblin threat on land. The Long Night For more information on this topic, see here. A small number of vampires made it to the western lands of Thoruum and assaulted the settlements in the region, many towns were sealed up as their inhabitants were feared to have been turned into thralls. Divine Era For more information on this topic, see here. During this most recent era in the history of Etan, the Kingdom of Thoruum has redoubled its efforts to understand the lineage of the founding kings of the Dwarven Kingdoms to potential exarchs that they believe might soon manifest to them. Following the War in the Silence, Thoruum and its king was shocked to learn of the death of an exarch as well as the fall of the kingdom of Menrek to the mob. As no new kings could be made during the Silence the current rulers, King Marlic Vold and Queen Sariah Muund, have sought to fill the final seat in the Thrice Held Throne so as to generate full support from all aspects of Thoruum, society, as of now they only have the support of the nobility, as their ally the clergy, have fallen out of favour with the common folk with their divine power failing them. Some have mocked the two lordly regents, claiming they would crown a beggar to get the people on their side. The Rise of Tiamat For more on this, see here. During the efforts of the Cult of the Dragon to bring forth their Queen into the mortal realms, the dwarves of Thoruum led the delegation to the city of Grostere, representing the Three Kingdoms. During the conflict, the dwarves became increasingly vocal opponents about the way in which the representatives of the Council were making decisions, and in the end did not lend their support to the effort to defeat the cult in Vhir. With the failure of that expedition, the dwarves of Thoruum have recalled their assets, and as one of the few places that had not committed to the expedition, they have become a bastion of law in an increasingly chaotic world. Geography and Demography Physical Area The Kingdom of Thoruum covers an area of roughly 120 thousand square miles, of this, 30% (37 thousand sq. miles) is arable land, and 69% (83 thousand sq. miles) is wilderness. Borders Thoruum borders the Kingdom of Hoffendale along its northern border, the Magocracy of Osana in the north west, Schwarzmeer in the south east and the Noble States and Grostere along its southern edges. Settlements Thoruum has been settled by its dwarven inhabitants for generations, with its people being industrious builders, though their efforts have been focused about building upon their two great cities. Population The largest city, Galbaraz has a population of 30 thousand people, the second largest 15 thousand. There are no other cities of note in the kingdom, and 6 towns. The remaining population lives in numerous small villages, isolated dwellings, etc. Galbaraz The capital city of the Kingdom, sometimes referred to as Thoruum by outsiders. The king's court is located here as well a large portion of the population and noble houses. The city is built into the rim and walls of a colossal sink-hole in the middle of a wide open plain, with the roads leading to it seeming to fall away into the hole and re-emerge on the other side. The diameter of the sink-hole is over a mile wide, with a near perfect circular rim, as one descends the walls come closer and closer into a cone with the King's Palace in the bottom of the great pit. Gundabar The city of Gundabar was built into the mountains in the south of Thoruum, serving as the entrance to the range of tall peaks. It is ruled by noble lords that lead expeditions deeper into the mountains every year to claim more riches for their kingdom. Towns Anundholm: Population 3400, mostly Dwarf, some Human and Gnome. Most of the buildings are constructed from massive stone blocks. It is governed by a consortium of guildmasters, led by a male dwarf named Treki Etithson. This is the largest town in the south east with connections to Schwarzmeer and the Noble States. Geirobekkr: Population 3800, mixed Dwarf and Gnome. The town is built around an ancient stone statue. It is governed by an order of knights and warriors, known as the Senate of Rings. Geirobekkr has many forges, and its sky is filled with black smoke. This is the largest town in the north, with connections to Hoffendale and the other Dwarf Kingdoms. Iliffell: Population 3400, mixed Dwarf and Human. The town is defended by a wooden palisade and moat. It is governed by an order of knights and warriors, known as the Order of Ten. This is the largest town in the west, with connections to Kingdom of Grostere and Osana. Nargatharbh: Population 1800, mostly Dwarf, some Human. The town is built around a great market square. It is governed by a noble aristocrat, the human lady Thorve Bjostedotr. This town lies between Galbaraz and Gundabar, serving as a midpoint between the great cities. Miridalr: Population 2000, mixed Dwarf and Human. The town is defended by a strong stone wall and gatehouses. It is governed by a noble aristocrat, the Dwarf lady Ederdg Skeladotr. This is the largest town within the mountains in southern Thoruum, lying on the route between the rest of the settlements and Gundabar. Brollibyr: Population 1600, mixed Dwarf and Halfling. The town is dominated by several tall towers built by Elves that the Dwarves have partially repaired. It is governed by a council of elders, led by a male dwarf named Urund. This town is located in the north west near the coast and has small port road that carries trade from Telinor and Quel'Doran. Villages and Isolated Settlements Most of Thoruum's population lives in small communities across the kingdom, their villages seem far smaller than they actually are, with most activity taking place below ground with the buildings connected by tunnels and cave networks. Minorities Humans, gnomes and halflings make up the largest minorities in Thoruum. Half-dwarves also make up a large portion, though these are usually well integrated into society and are accepted as family by most communities as Dwarves. Accessibility Thorrum has many roads networking across it, both above ground and below it, with great highways connecting to to the other Dwarf Kingdoms that delve below the surface when obstacles lie before them, emerging suddenly in often unexpected places. Society Languages For more information on this topic, see here. Dwarven is the common vernacular of Thoruum, though the Common Tongue has become more popular as Thoruum grows closer with its neighbours. Originally it was considered taboo for a Dwarf to sing or listen to a song not in dwarvish, but such ideas are becoming seen as outdated and isolationist. Legal Status Dwarves place great emphasis on their ancestral heritage, with land, wealth and marriage claims requiring reference to ancient tapestries of bloodlines leading back to the the migration from Mordain's realm. Highborn The highborn of Thoruum are those that are capable of tracing their ancestry back to a particular figure in legend or one who was elevated to the ran by the King. These Dwarves enjoy greater freedom in Thoruum, though they bear greater responsibilities and would be expected to be both statesmen and defenders of the realm. Technically this makes up the majority of the population of Thoruum as extensive genealogical research by Dwarf scholars has discovered, their are however traditional families and noble houses that take the positions of leadership in the country. Lowborn The lowborn of Thoruum are those that are unable to trace their ancestry to a figure of legend, or have been stripped of the rank of highborn by a act of the King often as punishment to an individual for some dishonour that is carried by his descendants for a number of generations depending on the severity of the act. These people are not prevented from acquiring jobs and services in Thoruum, as a Dwarf will accepted the best person or tool for a job regardless of its origins, but will have difficulty competing against highborns for positions in government when their ancestry would be called into question. Gender Traditional gender roles in Thoruum have been promoted by the Monarchy, with the Kingdom's goal to expand into the mountains needing a larger population to settle it. Males and females do however share legal equality, with lords and ladies only separated in rank by the deeds of their ancestors. Slavery Slavery of any kind is seen as the greatest insult to a dwarvenkind on Tolas, such perversions of a mortal's life is equated to the destruction of society. Education History is one of the biggest concerns of Thoruum, with the study of genealogy a particularly big industry in the kingdom. The Monarchy sponsors schools in the major cities and towns that provide a general education up to age twenty. In more isolated communities schools are run by churches and other such others. Urban and Rural Culture There are surprisingly few differences between Dwarves found in the cities and towns of the Kingdoms, with most locals unable to tell the difference from accent or customs. Urban Dwarves in urban centres around Thoruum would be the first to wear the latest fashions as well as the first to be informed of news of the Kingdom and beyond, though Thoruum's near constantly filled roads carry such news to even the remotest places in the country within a few days. Rural In more isolated settlements in Thoruum the Dwarves tend to adopt the customs of the cities and towns as quickly as they arrive, latest fashion, newest songs and stories are shared amongst the communities whenever caravans roll in from the road. Arts Dwarves are known to be great craftsmen and the Dwarves of Thoruum are famed for the exquisite design of their art and craft, often incorporating gold into the design fitted with runes and charms to compensate for the metal's weaknesses. Buildings and Architecture Thoruum's buildings are constructed above ground as a receiving area that leads to the full interior below ground, often using steps and ramps that go deep into the earth. Design philosophy amongst the Dwarves of Thoruum is to have as much grand designs as possible as deep as possible, with none permitted to delve deeper than the King's Palace. Smithing The smiths of Thoruum are famed for their weapons of gold, made with magical techniques that make the metal sharper and more durable than any steel. Jewelry Jewelry is a major part of fashion in Thoruum, with wearable wealth a very popular way to display prosperity. Rings and necklaces often depict the wearers ancestors and is a major marker of identifying lowborn who are usually too embarrassed to display their dishonored sire's face. Government The Three Kings The capital city of Galbaraz is home to the seat of the Three Kings, a group of powerful lords who have proven their lineage to be greater than their peers and thus have received the blessings of Moradin and become a king of their domain, as per tradition no more than three have ever existed at any one time, though there have been lengthy periods where only one or two kings sit upon the thrones of the kingdom. Currently there are two regents on the throne, King Marlic Vold and Queen Sariah Muund, often mistaken to be married, though they are in fact cousins. Kingsmoot The process of creating a new king or queen is quite simple, any dwarf may present a detailed lineage stretching back to the first dwarves to the Lord Fathers, who then debate and deliberate on the family history of the individual. Once they are satisfied that the presented family tree sufficiently proves the caliber of the applicant, the lineage is submitted to Moradin himself, the material sealed away in a box, usually crafted by the individual or more often paid to be made by some craftsmen. Once a sufficient time has passed, the correct signs being read by clerics and oracles, the box is opened by the applicant and presented before the Lord Fathers once more, if Moradin vindicates the claims made by the individual then a connection will be drawn between the individual's ancestor and either Moradin himself or some agent of his. Obviously this means the same few families have been able to prove time and time again that they possess such lineage, usually without going through the actual process of asking Moradin or interpreting signs, merely doing these steps as ceremony and ritual, though occasionally families will appear before the Lord Fathers with their family trees to prove their lineage, if not for the position of king, at least for a position among the Lord Fathers. The Lord Fathers The Lord Fathers are a collective of elder dwarves, usually male though not always, that are drawn from the different clans and families of Thoruum Kingdom. These are families that have proven their lineage to be connected to one of the founders of the kingdom in some capacity, the first stonemason, the first shopkeeper and other such "firsts" are particularly revered in Thoruum society, especially if the profession of the family is still carried on today. These elders have a large say in Thoruum society, acting as advisors and acting as the route to ascension for those seeking to sit upon one of the Three Thrones. Lord Fathers will exist in all communities of Thoruum, and though technically all would have a seat in the chambers in Galbaraz, it is only those tied to Moradin and those that sit upon the Three Thrones that actually meet and decide upon their next rulers. The Speakers The Speakers are a mainly ceremonial position implemented generations ago by some of Thoruum's first kings to established links with their sister kingdoms. Stracaralome's Speaker Since the opening to the world of Stracaralome, the position of Speaker has become like unto an ambassador for the isolated city in the north, with Speaker Anidis Narr representing her community with a great degree of fervour, always pushing for unilateral expeditions and expansions of trade deals, her biggest aim being free travel between all three kingdoms. Menrek's Speaker The Speaker for the kingdom of Menrek has found himself unsure of his position, Leedin Brimtome was an up and coming noble effectively exiled to a coffin post as Speaker in order to prevent him from achieving his aspirations after he angered a family member at a dinner party. Following the declaration of the Iron Republic, he now finds himself as one of the most important people in the decision of Menrek's future. Should this young aristocrat gather enough support from the Thrice Held Throne of Thoruum it could be the turning point in deciding the wayward kingdom's fate. Military Armed Forces Defence is a key part of Thoruum's strategic thinking, rarely will the forces of the kings be deployed beyond their borders, their force's composition reflects this. King Shields The largest cohesive armed force in the kingdom, highly trained warriors of roughly five thousand, with command of over twenty thousand conscripts and mercenaries. They swear oaths to protect the land of the Thrice Held Throne, the greatest paladins acting as the personal guard of each of the kings. They are divided into three wings, each bearing the coat of arms of one of the kings, at the highest level the elite paladins would carry out the individual will of one of the three kings, but at the lower levels there is almost no divisions between the wings, indeed many of the common soldiers would bear arms of whichever monarch's heraldry was on the shield the armourer handed them upon recruitment. Forgelords Forgelord is a title given to defender of a town or homestead, usually operating as mayor, judge and commander of local militias. They would usually operate out of the largest building in the community, which is so often the forge, hence the name. Expeditions Thoruum lies above miles and miles of tunnels that snake underground deep into the earth, there monsters and denizens of this lightless realm wok their way up to the surface or hoard gems and minerals that many peoples of Thoruum would see as theirs by right. Annually, the kings, lords and Forgelords of the cities and holds of Thoruum would sponsor expeditions to delve deep into the tunnels and warrens, especially in Gundabar where particular wealth is found. Since the earthquakes of recent years, miles and miles of tunnels have revealed themselves leading to rallying calls for great expeditions to delve into the dark and recover lost treasures and slay the terrible beasts that lurk within the world's heart. The Great Horn of Thoruum When we landed on their shores the Dwarf-folk fled, taking to their tunnels that we could not find. Their road barriers were easily circumvented by our ''templari as they were similar in fashion to our own, just less sophisticated. As we drew closer to their capital we heard it. The horn of their King, an instrument that seemed to herald the end of our expedition. To hear its boom my son, is to know death. It lasted for hours, shaking our bones in an endless thumping sound that vibrated the ground, feeling like an earthquake. When it finally ended the silence was deafening, but it did not last long...for in reply to the great horn, rolling across the land came two more great sounds mixing like a hurricane from across the horizon. The other kingdoms were awakened and would soon march against us... - ''From the diary of Feliandin Melodius '' '' In the centre of the very middle of Galbaraz, in front of the King's Palace in a courtyard, atop a raised pillar stands the Great Horn of Thoruum. A massive spiralling construct that blends seamlessly from bone to metal to stone, the horn's mouth delves down into the pillar, spreading out through a number tubes and tunnels that can be found in great patterns running alongside roads and up the walls of homes. The purpose of this horn is to warn the other two Dwarf Kingdoms that Thoruum is under attack from some great threat, its terrible noise ringing out across Etan with the cone shape of Galbaraz amplifying the sound. It has been blown three times in history; as a declaration of the establishment of the Three Kingdoms, the incursions against Thoruum by the Legions of Quel'Doran and the march to slay the Dragon Gurdrak. When blown the whole Kingdom awaits the returning signals from the two other kingdoms, elves and goblins that hear the sound are shaken by the sound. Economy Currency Most of the coins in circulation in the Three Dwarf Kingdoms come from the mints of Thoruum depicting a three pointed crown with stars around it, on the reverse it shows the face of the King that commissioned its minting. Resources Thoruum's biggest resource is gold which it mines in most of its settlements. Goatherding and small scale agriculture takes place in the mountains around Gundabar.Category:DwarfCategory:LocationCategory:Etan Category:Settlement Category:Three Kingdoms